May Gods Help Us On The Journey Called Normal Life
by Areum113
Summary: High school was good for some and bad for some. For most demigods suffering from dyslexia and ADHD with all the other godly nuisances on the side that made it hard for them to blend and make friends with mortals, high school was just horrible. Percy could tell all about it. Too bad his boyfriend is just as stubborn and unwilling to listen to him. At least they can suffer together.
1. Starting A New Quest (of Sorts)

**Might want to read "A Darker Twist" first though I will try to make everything clear without needing to read that as well. **

**This will be a series of Percy and Nico undertaking the biggest challenge of all times, living a normal life and going to high school (because high school is a trashcan, the pit of vile pubescent scum - in my experience at least). They will try to build their relationship, face their internal struggles, have fun and have fluff moments (although I am sure that I am unable to write fluff, my mind is a crazy place with no place for good things). The chapters will mostly be shorted than my previous one-shots. (I can't pull another Full of Surprises, writing it is fun but typing on the PC is exhausting, I can't do that on a regular basis with mt side projects.) Hopefully shorter chapters and more fluff attempts to make this a lighthearted series and make it easier for me to write and update regularly.**

* * *

Dating Percy was fun. He knew his way around New York and there were many things to do in the metropolis. They didn't have boring and meaningless weekends, they would always have something to do like going on walks in the Central Park, cinema dates and restaurants of food that Nico hadn't tasted before. Trying things like sushi or Chinese stir-fry noodles, things a kid in 40s Italy, a kid on the run couldn't get and the dryads at the camp wouldn't cook was nice. He liked that stuff even though trying to use chopsticks was a hassle and made Percy laugh at him. They had also found a nice and cozy Italian restaurant that was authentic enough with the taste according to Nico.

They had dates in the Central park despite the chill in the air still. They would grab some food and drinks and Nico would always bring desert for two. They would sit on a bench and eat, do some people watching and just have a good time. They would kiss not caring who saw and made faces at them, it was 21st century. Nico's dry and dark humor would get a laugh from Percy and seeing him laugh with his head thrown back just like he used to before Tartarus would always get a smile from Nico.

It was almost March and for about two months now Percy had exclusively been with Nico. Not that Nico was doubting his boyfriend whose fatal flaw was loyalty, but they seemed be doing way better than he thought they would. They had something together that they didn't have with others, they seemed to compliment each other rather well. Even in his currently traumatized and anxious self, Percy was rather hyperactive and liked dragging Nico around to do things, getting his more introverted and loner boyfriend to try all sorts of things. They didn't have to anything grand either, all moments they shared was special as they were drunk on a new relationship and their connection that they were thoroughly exploring. They felt content with anything as long as they were together.

Recently Nico was staying over at Percy's place almost every night. He didn't go to camp too much, there was only so much to do when it wasn't summer and full of campers. There was a certain charm to just being lazy all day and sleeping or wandering around the metropolis and just hanging out with Percy after he was back from school. Even watching JoJo's Bizarre Adventures cuddling on the couch seemed more attractive to Nico than anything. It's not like they didn't get distracted by each other very soon when they were so close and barely make a few episodes before having to pause the show for other _activities._

Being together so much wasn't always great and usually after that Nico would end up in camp only to be sent back by an encouraging Will to just talk things out. Poseidon and Hades weren't renowned for their spectacular relationship and the boys had their blood. They could both be rather stubborn and a small argument could grow fast with neither willing to back down or apologize and admit to being wrong. Nico was quick to get offended and dug up old wounds, he also remembered old arguments and stayed angry longer. Percy was moody and more unexpected with a more explosive temper, sometimes he was very understanding and willing to humor Nico while other times he would rage at a much more insignificant thing. While their rage coupled with their powers scared others, even the likes of Jason Grace, Nico and Percy were rather good at holding back towards each other. Occasional bones popping around the house and streets close by and a few times the sink bursting didn't really count of course. Nico was doing well to not hold grudges and Percy would usually come and apologize fast by himself. They understood and usually they would be back at cuddling and kissing in a few days longest. Not to mention angry sex or make up sex was very exciting for two horny teenagers.

Nico was contemplating things while lying in Percy's bed, exhausted in the most pleasant of ways. He and Percy had rather intense sessions in bed, where the son of Poseidon would shamelessly use his experience and his trained and rather flexible body to the fullest. Both of the would ache in an almost pleasant way afterward although there was a rather memorable weekend that resulted with Percy limping to school on Monday.

Nico turned his head to look at his boyfriend half hanging out of the window to the fire escape to smoke a joint. He didn't bother climbing out like he usually did when he was too lazy to clean and dress up, to cover the bruises on his hips shaped like fingers, a bunch of hickeys decorating his body almost all over and cum still leaking down his thighs. Nico smiled pleasantly at his work, that had been very enjoyable. It was also nice to be with someone who wasn't afraid of Nico, who was stronger than Nico yet let him do as he pleased and enjoyed the rough treatment.

There was only one thing that left Nico somewhat unsatisfied. After being introduced to the world of the Greek gods, Nico had lost connection to the mortal world, not that he was that connected to the twenty-first century that much in the first place. Being in the metropolis that was New York, exploring new things with Percy, trying all sorts of things had opened his eyes. To Percy a lot of the things they did was normal, and Nico was aware he had to get used it, he couldn't spend his whole life in camp anyway he had get used to twenty-first century. Besides watching all the things Percy did to show Nico what he had been missing this whole time was hilarious, like that one time he tried _skitching _and Nico ended up laughing on the floor next to Percy who fell after two meters.

Nico had thought about it. He wanted to go to school. He could learn things, experience a normal life and not spend his days loitering around when others were busy training at camp or going to school. He was finally feeling like he was starting to belong to the modern world and he wanted to embrace that feeling. Deep down a small, but incredibly jealous part of Nico wanted to show all the boys in Percy's school that looked at his perfect as or worse had spent time with that perfect ass who it really belonged to. But most of all he wanted a normal life. He was strong enough to face monsters and defend himself and he had Percy to help him. Bianca would've also liked to see him finish school and have a good time, have a good life.

"Do you think I can get into Goode?" Nico asked as Percy came back to get into bed and make a bigger mess on the sheets. "Yeah…?"  
"For studying."  
"Why would you do that?" Of course Nico's lazy boyfriend wouldn't understand why someone that wasn't a child of Athena would willingly study and go to school. For Percy who grew up like a normal kid and never stayed full year at camp, school was a part of life and like most normal teens he would count days to breaks. For Nico it was an adventure at this point, it had been so long since he was last in school. "Well I'm doing nothing all day."  
"Sounds good to me." Nico slapped his annoying boyfriend's chest. "Ow."

The son of Hades sat up in bed. "I'm serious Percy."  
"I can tell. But why would you want to go to school so suddenly? And why Goode? Please don't tell me you're still jealous of Chris after you spent a whole month sabotaging our project by distracting me whenever he came to study."  
"You loved the distractions." Percy rolled his eyes but motioned for Nico to continue. "I can't live just doing nothing forever. A normal life is better than waiting for one life threatening quest after another." Something Percy could relate very well. "I know I missed a lot but I want to try and be normal. If I go to Goode you can help me fit in and get used to it all."

Nico choked down sob as Percy hugged him. Someone to accept his wish and stand by it so easily felt too good. "I'm by your side whatever you want to do Nico." He let go a bit to give Nico a comically serious look with furrowed brows. "Although if we see each other so much we might wanna choke each other rather than fuck each other."  
"I think we can manage." Percy couldn't keep up the mock serious look for too long before giving a lazy but genuine smile that make his green eyes sparkle despite looking rather pink and dazed. His happiness made Nico crack a smile of his own. "We won't be in same year anyway."  
"Let's hope that's enough to keep us from jumping each other's bones."

* * *

It took about a week to get Nico admitted to Goode. Paul and some divine interference made it seemed like he just moved to New York and had to transfer from some tiny school somewhere in Alaska. Nico was excited in a way that he hadn't been since Bianca had passed away. Whenever Percy looked at his basically vibrating boyfriend he could see the ten year old hyperactive Nico that he had met all those years ago. The rashness of the decision was also attributed to the remains of the ten years old Nico or that he was starting to take after his impulsive boyfriend.

For his first day of school in years he felt so ready and more nervous than he would be facing any monster. Percy had given him one of his t-shirts that were a bit oversized on Nico. A black band t-shirt that Percy surely made him listen to with rather inappropriate print for school. Percy swore he wore it to school many times with no problem but Nico knew that everyone (at least every school in New York) was aware of Percy and his rebellious streak and just how much he cared about school rules. Still Nico appreciated the comforting gesture. He knew that his first day of school would be fine, it had no other choice of being bad when he had Percy by his side.

* * *

**Hope you enjoy and tag along for the ride. Any constructive criticism is welcome.**  
**(ꈍ ꒳ ꈍ✿)**


	2. Mortals Have Their Own Monsters

People in Goode were apprehensive towards Percy Jackson. No one really questioned that he would never be a popular kid or on the top of the twisted social ladder of high school, that came with blowing up the band room, getting kicked from all the schools he had been too and more rumors about how he got kicked from them. He was cute though. Since the starting high school he had only grown hotter with a rebellious skater boy look with an edge of trouble. His reputation, lack of interest in school his disabilities and occasional ditching and disappearing made him a terror to teachers and made him look like pure trouble, scaring most girls away. They looked but getting too close wasn't advised. Emily thought he looked cute with a bit of a messy and rebellious thing going on in freshman year, the rumors had scared her initially until she decided that he couldn't be that bad, he had friends and pretty average ones, not the scary thugs that the rumors made him to be one of. She was too late, when Emily had the courage to talk to Percy in sophomore year he already had a girlfriend. A few months back she learned that they had broken up. Because Percy was gay.

Emily knew deep down she had no chance with Percy. Even without hot blonde girlfriends or Percy being gay, she just didn't have a chance. Percy never noticed her as anything besides a friend, he never picked up the subtle hints or anything. Maybe it was because he was gay. Another problem was that Percy was cute -hot- in the way that gave the impression of trouble in the way that screamed _danger, keep away your daughter_ to parents. Emily was a good student and a good daughter, her parents weren't strict but they would certainly freak out if their daughter brought home a boy that had been kicked from eight schools, been on national man-hunt and a habit of blowing up schools. Percy's below average performance in school with all the classes he missed like most other troubled kids was nothing compared these stuff. His moodiness, impulsive behavior, sarcasm coupled with his scuffed clothes, messy hair, numerous scars all over and as of junior year tattoos just added to the troublemaker image he had. He was a nightmare for parents and a hot dream for teenage girls (and boys).

When Percy came back for junior year, a few weeks into school they had went out for dinner and cinema. It was late when the movie was over and her house was on the way to his, Percy being the nice had made the unexpectedly gentlemanly offer of walking her home on his way. It was a warm night for September and Percy hadn't felt the need to wear a jacket over his t-shirt, leaving laving his trident and SPQR tattoo with a line under it bare for Emily's parents to see. There were many scars on different sizes on his exposed skin. His jeans were old ripped at the knees from wear, hair a mess and his t-shirt had to be that inappropriate Rammstein 2011 tour one brought from a vintage clothing sale. Emily's parents sent him away quickly with a rushed thank you for escorting their daughter home. Her mother had asked if Percy was her boyfriend; if he was, surely Emily could've done better. Emily had quickly said he was just a friend and actually a very nice person. That night was enough to remind her how people that saw Percy or heard his reputation thought, how quick people were to judge him based on looks on rumors without actually getting to know him. Emily had been interested in the _troublemaker _of the school but what made her stay with the group and with Percy was his kind, goofy and caring personality under his roguish exterior.

Emily could live with being just friends. Not every girl was a bitch that would force herself on to someone unwilling or break up a happy relationship out o jealousy. She was a nice and understanding person. A part of her wished it could've been her or that if Percy wasn't gay she might've had a chance. In a way she had nothing to lose if she confessed her feelings, it would be relieving to get them off her chest. She was ready for rejection, she just didn't want to look back and say she didn't try. Another button on her was open that day, not scandalously revealing, still modest compared to most girls in school but a big leap and show of confidence for Emily. She was ready to try her chance and move on with this crush. She wasn't expecting the arrival of a new student.

A new freshman transferring mid semester was not really a big deal. New York was a big city, people came in and left all the time, freshmen would talk about the new kid, the news wouldn't make it to the older students from the timid freshmen. Different years, unless they were part of a team or taken under the wings of an upperclassmen (usually an older sibling would be the only one to show such care) didn't really interact. Hence Emily or anybody on her table was expecting the approach of a freshman covered in black.

They all stared at the boy in black with confusion until Chris reacted with recognition. "Nico! You didn't go to Goode?"  
"I do now." He had a voice deeper than expected and slightly raspy like he didn't use it often. His voice and demeanor was cold and awkward like he wasn't really used to talking to people, at least to strangers. "Percy not here?" His eyes and voice were searching for a familiarity that wasn't there. "He had English, he sometimes stays back to talk to teacher. When his grades are bad and stuff… He had trouble with it you know?"  
"I have dyslexia too."  
"Oh." There was an awkwardness around the table from the rather stunted conversation between new kid Nico and Chris. "Well, take a seat. Percy should come for lunch soon." The rest of their friend group -Mae, Dale and Emily- stared as the boy sat down, not quite able to piece it all together with so many parts of the puzzle still missing.

Emily was a kind person. She was the type of person who would volunteer to show freshmen around, help her classmates and tutor those in younger years. "So, Nico was it? I'm Emily." The boy looked over at her and nodded, his movements rather stiff and uncomfortable looking. "So, you know Percy and Chris?" Nico glanced over towards Chris with a mostly unreadable expression and a grim expression, though if one looked closely they could see a shimmer of superiority and satisfaction in his dark eyes. "Not really. I barely know him. He was over at Percy's a few times."  
"To do our history project." Nico raised an eyebrow, an expression that looked a bit odd on his rather inexpressive face and reminded them eerily of Percy's expressions. "Just history projects?" He seemed to be having fun puzzling them and making Chris panic. Poor boy was flushed all the way to his neck and to the tip of his ears. "We studied and you interrupted."  
"He enjoyed the interruptions."  
"I enjoyed what?"

Speak of the devil and he shall appear. They looked at Percy standing next to Nico. "That's my chair by the way." Nico struck his tongue out in a childish move that didn't seem to fit his demeanor. "Sit on another chair."  
"There's only five here."  
"Not my problem." Percy put his tray next to Nico's. Instead of grabbing a chair from another table he dropped himself on Nico's lap, making the smaller boy grunt at the sudden weight. "You need to drop burgers."  
"Are you complaining about my weight?"  
"Yes. You're sitting on me."  
"Not for the first time."  
"I'm trying to eat here."

It made sense now. Nico asking about Percy, knowing Chris through Percy, being to Percy's place… The awfully familiar Slash Apocalyptic Love t-shirt with a small hole near the collar… Their closeness, breaking and their physicality were the last missing pieces settling into their place. Percy was gay. With a boyfriend. Why did Emily's feelings had to be crushed again before she could even admit and get them out? It really was not meant to be and she didn't even get a chance to try for rejection. "So you guys have me Nico? He's my boyfriend. We have been dating since Christmas." Percy was beaming brightly at the exclamation.

* * *

Nico looked at the table. The nice girl that made conversation with him, Emily, she had a look in her eyes towards Percy, one Nico could recognize very well because he used to have the same look of a hopeless crush. Nico could see her heart break when Percy reintroduced him as his boyfriend. He could understand her so well but he would never let go of Percy now that he finally had him after years of hopelessly wishing and trying to kill these feelings inside him. Besides Percy was too gay to function and too oblivious to notice anything, he probably hadn't even noticed the poor girl's crush.

Nico hadn't missed Chris's reaction as well. First he had went pale, almost as pale as him and Percy (and they were quite pale with all the ghost summoning and just how wonderful Tartarus was for tanning). He had probably thought Percy was cheated on Nico with him. He had returned to normal after hearing they had been dating since Christmas. Had this foolish mortal really thought Percy would cheat when his fatal flaw was loyalty? Nico was ready for him to ask for a threesome but cheating had never crossed his mind when it was about Percy. He wanted to laugh.

The table murmured a quiet _nice to meet you_ at the somewhat awkward and surprising meeting. The thin and small boy sitting on the table that had previously introduced himself as Dale let out a cough. He seemed slightly bigger than Nico while lacking all the muscle Nico had hidden under clothing and an oversized aviator's jacket. "Homophobe jackass incoming." He muttered just loud enough for people around the table to hear. Following his warning a hand slammed down heavily on the table shaking the cutlery. A tall and built guy, definitely a football (not that it mattered Nico didn't care) player leaned down towards the couple. He had a bunch of other jocks, possibly his teammates flanking him. "Didn't know you were a faggot Jackson."

Percy got up with a speed that almost gave the mortals watching him a whiplash. Just how fast he jumped into action was quite alarming, in the blink of an eye he was staring back -staring down- at the jocks with a wolfish glare. He hated bullies the most. "Didn't you already know that when you were fucking my ass behind the bleachers Thorne." He took a glance at the other jocks. "All of you knew." His voice slightly suggestive, making what went on between Percy and these guys clear while his expression was uncharacteristically cold and distant for those who had never seen Percy's face in battle. These kids were clearly unaware of the signs and they were either too stupid or too cocky to see the approaching storm. "And don't tell me _we_ were unable to satisfy you and now you were giving your ass to this _kid_."  
"You got it right that you weren't satisfying at all. Not even all of you at once wouldn't equal to anything. And if you insult my boyfriend again I will make you pay for it."

The tension was thick enough to cut with a knife or a sword in a demigod's case. Those sitting at the table were all worried for different reasons. Percy's mortal friends were scared for their friend. True, Percy had a reputation and definitely had the impulsiveness to pick a fight with bullies despite his best efforts to not cause any trouble, his record was far from clean in this aspect. His reputation and the rumors scared people off only so much though, it wouldn't keep a bunch of testosterone filled jocks from messing with him. While he was not usual bully target as he was far from being small or weak with his build he was still just a swimmer and he wouldn't last against five guys all larger than him, Thorne almost twice his size with a head taller than Percy. Chris wanted to pull Percy back, make him stop glaring at the crazed teens and hopefully have things settle without any punches thrown.

Nico wanted to pull Percy back like Chris, albeit for completely different reasons. Percy was the only demigod that could scare and overpower Nico, compared to others, even to Seven he was on a different level, despite his rather humble attitude. Physically even a bunch of built jocks would be no match for a trained demigod, let alone Percy who had held the sky and battled gods, titans, giants. More importantly, Percy's anger was rather easy to evoke, especially by bullies and his control wasn't quite the same after Tartarus. Percy was temperamental, taking after his father strongly with his rampage, and he was getting furious with these stupid mortals insulting Nico.

Percy was stone cold sober that morning, not smoking anything as he was feeling rather good with his boyfriend joining him in school. Even if he was high, dazed, relaxed, sluggish and harder to anger, Percy was still a match for most demigods besides the likes of exceptional fighters like Annabeth or Jason. Facing these jocks as sober and angry as he was, Nico feared for some poor douchebag joining his father too soon. "Percy a few homophobic assholes don't matter. I don't care what they say."  
"Who are you calling an asshole you faggot?!"  
"Shut your mouth!"

Percy's voice was almost a growl, straight from his throat. He was giving off a menacing feeling that chilled the mortals to the bone. His eyes, reflecting his mood as always was a dark green fitting the storming seas. This time Thorne and his friends were scared. Five against one boy smaller than all of them yet now no longer felt like the odds were in their favor. They shouldn't have picked this fight.

Nico grasped Percy by the shoulders to pull him back and turn him away from the jocks. He was the only one that could move under the pressure. Percy wouldn't budge, he was immovable and Nico's efforts seemed to be in vain. "I can fight my own battles Percy. I would hate to see you get into troubles because of these idiots." He hugged Percy's waist with a bold decision. "Stop it Percy." He whispered, reacting up to Percy's ear. "Who cares about them. I don't care. They are just assholes, nothing new no reason to care." The tension lightened up a bit, enough for the scared bullies to find the strength to leave before things got worse for them. "I love you. Let's just go on a date now ok?"

Percy whipped around to hug Nico back. "Ditching on your first day Nico?" he clicked his tongue. "Good boys don't ditch on their first day." It was impressive and disconcerting how fast Percy went from pissed and ready to murder someone to goofy and flirty. It was rather freaky to mortals that were unaware of just how moody sea gods and their children could be. "Good boys wouldn't date you probably. You'd be too much for them to handle. Besides I need to stop you from sending these stupid mortals to my dad before their time." Percy pouted in his sad baby seal way. "They shouldn't insult you then."  
"Let's just leave. You mentioned Thai food before. I never tried…" Percy kissed him shortly before grabbing their back and rushing out of the cafeteria.

* * *

To his mortal friends watching Percy stare down those jocks into submission and fear was terrifying. This was a side to Percy that they had never seen before, Percy preferred to avoid fights and trouble to not get more offences added to his school record. This feral side to him made all the rumors that they doubted to gain significance and a real basis. His wolfish stare twisting Percy's features in a way that was foreign to them seemed too fitting to be used for the first time.

Percy switching from pissed as hell to flirty so quickly at the touch of his boyfriend and a few whispers was also terrifying. Percy was moody they knew that but this felt too much like he was bipolar or something. It was just too much, too unpredictable and crazy to be normal. It was almost relieving when Percy and Nico took off for a date. It gave the poor but nice mortals some time to digest what had just went down.

Emily felt bad. Her confidence in the morning, her chance at getting things off her chance, her lunch… They all had been ruined. She had no chance she knew but now she also thought maybe that wasn't such a bad thing. She was quite sure she didn't have what it took to handle Percy. She certainly wouldn't be able to ditch school for a date.

* * *

**Happy new year! I wish everyone a better year.**

**I hope that in the new year I will focus on doing better with my goals and with my life. I hope I will typing less of a chore. Maybe I will stop pushing my traits and likes on characters? **

**Some spicy OC/outsider view for this chapter because I love writing it (it's my guilty pleasure, my addiction).**

**I hope the conflict with the "jocks" didn't seem too weird or exaggerated. I know how it's cliche at this point but me and my friends weren't treated well by guess what homophobic guys who were somewhat popular and mostly were in sports teams. My friends got yelled faggot and I was "lucky" they didn't bother too much with me because they feared me as some sort of satanist that could curse them. For two years the most of the school (and my school was massive like 2000 students) knew me as a satanist but hey I freaked the out too much to be bullied too much. And teenagers can be crazy and quick to get to violence when they lose their cool or if they are just that kind of person. I saw a girl friend of mine get really rough handled by a bunch of guys twice her size. I hope people who read this had a better experience though and this is just an obstacle that Percy and Nico is overcoming in my story too. Best of luck to everyone.**


	3. A Boy Can Get Used to This

**This chapter is short and fluff (or ass close as I can get to fluff). I just wanted a short episode of my favourite boys chilling and Nico making friends.**

* * *

Nico's first day in school had been quite eventful. Percy called it a fiasco since Nico got targeted by bullies on his very first day. Nico didn't care as Percy had been quick to scare them off and he didn't care about some rude and homophobic mortals in the first place, they were no threat. Besides, it had ended rather well in Nico's opinion, they had grabbed some Thai food and bubble tea. They strolled around in Central Park and smoked pot in a corner. The park had felt much more alive after and the chilly air less bothersome. The budding greens were more lush, she smell of early grass and flowers were more fragrant. They were cuddling on a couch later trying to warm up their cold hands and feet. The blow job Percy gave Nico before bed had been mind blowing.

Things had settled down after first day. Percy's wolf glare seemed to have scared the hell out of the bullying jocks. Nobody came to bother Nico, actually they seemed to be a bit afraid either of Nico's own dark appearance or with the rumours of Percy beating up anybody that would dare touch Nico (which was a bit exaggerated and Nico could handle himself very well, thank you very much). The freshmen weren't too aware of what had went down between the upperclassmen anyways, mostly hearing the rumours, either way they were somewhat in the know of what went down and it had garnered Nico a bunch of closeted fans after hearing he and Percy were out and dating. Percy's reputation kept people away but Nico was not as _fortunate_ and had received a lot of unwanted attention. Not negative attention as people seemed scared of his usually nice and dorky boyfriend for some reason, but the attention of wisdom seeking queers in freshmen instead.

All the closeted guys too afraid of facing bullies were now looking at Nico with an adoration that he didn't understand. They were in awe that he was out and he was dating a bad boy like Percy who scared off all the bullies that they were afraid of, how cool and lucky was Nico in their opinions. Nico was of course quick to bluntly tell them that Percy was a heroic idiot and he could've taken care of himself without someone else watching out for him. He also had no intention of helping a bunch of closeted gays following him around like lost puppies when he himself barely understood the modern LGBT+ community and quite probably lacked all the answers these guys were looking for.

Nico wouldn't have minded if he was alone at school. At this point he was sure he would've preferred it to being an unwilling mentor to some gay kids. It was never his intention to stick to Percy but it got the guys following him for some sort of wisdom he didn't possess off his back. They probably thought they were sneaking around to make out in a corner or something which wasn't true, Nico wasn't a fan of PDA it made him feel rather awkward, same as being almost stalked by a bunch of people he didn't really know. Nico didn't like running between classes more than he had to just to have Percy around to avoid others but he could handle his idiotic boyfriend mercilessly mocking him about his _admirers_ if he could avoid the guys bugging him about things he barely knew.

Percy's friends seemed to be quite curious about Nico. The Monday he appeared in their lives had quite the spectacle. Him and Percy disappearing right after for a date leaving confused and wondering about their friend's boyfriend. Nico looked rather goth and grumpy, the nearly constant frown on his face didn't scream a fun and perky personality. He had a certain maturity and weariness to him despite his age. Nico seemed to be quite polar to Percy's impulsive, sarcastic and energetic personality.

Nico got to talk to Percy's friends as he sat on his boyfriend's table for lunches the next days. The juniors seemed much less annoying than the gay freshmen that seemed too hungry for Nico for their own good. Mae reminded him of a much more fashionable, much less _eccentric_ and more mild mannered Rachel with her passion for art and rather talkative personality. Dale matched Percy at being a sarcastic shit and with a better sense of humour that Nico found unexpectedly funny. He also played Mythomagic which excited Nico to no end as he wanted to get back into the game, it was nice to have someone to discuss and play with. Chris, despite Nico's initial jealousy and resulting hostility, proved himself to be nice guy with no actual interest in Percy after their fling. He had also had decent grades and offered to help Nico along with Emily in case he struggled with schoolwork due to his dyslexia and ADHD (and his lack of schooling for years which they weren't aware of). All of his friends seemed to know that Percy was no good studying and would make a pretty terrible tutor. The last person sitting on the table, Emily, was a truly nice girl. She was sweet and friendly with a rather obvious crush on Percy that she was clearly trying to move on from. Nico could understand. He couldn't understand how she seemed to not act on jealousy or hold a grudge against him as Nico certainly would. She was so concerned for Nico after the events of Monday and so nice to offer help, Nico felt unexpectedly warm inside.

* * *

Nico was invited to come and hang out with them and go to McDonalds by Thursday. Percy told him that he could come even if he wasn't explicitly invited, they were dating and Percy's friends liked him anyways. "Nothing like Happy Meal, right?" Percy was begging to be smacked and was more than happy to deliver a hard hit to the shoulder to be rewarded a groan of pain and high fives from Dale and Chris. His rough treatment at Percy's sarcastic comments and dumb jokes seemed to amuse the students who knew the suffering to well. Nico was happy at being welcomed and accepted to their group so easily. They had asked many questions but they were mostly to get to know Nico better rather than focusing on thing like how he got to know Percy or what they did (basically the complete opposites to the questions asked by the thirsty freshmen following Nico). They weren't intrusive or anything and even made Nico laugh when Dale asked how he put up with Percy.

Dale was, unfortunately, rivalling Percy at being a sarcastic smartass. He seemed to enjoy making fun of Nico along with Percy at how he should be happy as he seemed to have a cult growing from horny gay teens hanging at his every word (who would certainly jump his bones too if they weren't scared of Percy and his reputation). Percy was not jealous at all when Dale mentioned how his little cult would love to have Nico's ass. Instead' Percy had laughed and asked why would they chase Nico's ass when he didn't bottom in the first place. Then he proceeded to order what seemed like four people's worth of food with an extra mountain of fries for him and Nico, leaving his boyfriend and Dale rather embarrassed at his lack of shame at admitting such things. Both boys were rather flushed and the topic was closed immediately, while Percy seemed to not care. Dale was also rather shocked and wasn't sure if he lost his appetite at knowing too much about his friends' rather intimate acts. He also couldn't really understand as a heterosexual and cis-gendered man, how someone tall and muscled like Percy would bottom for the smaller and younger Nico, but who was he to judge. Especially when he had to regain his appetite first instead of thinking about his friends having sex.

Normally couples in friend groups could be awkward, like that one time when Chris dated a girl who clearly didn't care about them and just kept being disgustingly mushy with Chris. Percy and Nico weren't overly touchy, which was probably due to Nico finding PDA rather awkward and being a bit cold and distant with physical affection compared to Percy who they all knew was rather cuddly. It was nice as they all could act as friends and not be awkward with a couple wrapped up around each other.

They were also glad that the two odd teens seemed too focused on stealing each other's fries and Percy wasn't trying to steal theirs. Percy stealing food was nothing new, he seemed to have a black hole for stomach and lived off double cheeseburger at least a week. Watching Nico steal food back and smack away the grabby hands was rather satisfying as usually Percy was too quick and nimble fingered for them to stop and punish him.

* * *

All in all Nico seemed to be normal, a bit grumpy and dark but a normal teenager to the mortal teens. A bit odd, but then again someone too normal wouldn't be able handle Percy's strangeness, Chris could speak from experience. Nico was a bit awkward and didn't speak a lot, usually sticking to brief and sarcastic and sometimes a little scathing comments. Dale could appreciate the dark humour of the younger boy and the sarcasm. Clearly Percy himself also didn't mind it, especially the scathing comments and death threats as he kept stealing food from Nico.

The normal teens were also rather shocked and in Dale's case mortifies to learn that Nico was unaware of all the wonderful films that had come out recently (though that recently almost extended to 40s). While Percy had showed him a bunch of great movies Dale was insistent he had to watch Marvel ones, being the geek he was. Emily, being the nice friend, invited them all for a Marvel movie marathon at her place starting from Iron Man at Dale's enthusiasm. They could all spend some time together and Nico could get to know them better.

What had went unnoticed by all but Percy was the ecstatic look at Nico's eyes. His boyfriend may not have smiled a lot and looked grumpy most of the time, but Percy knew better. He knew how to read those smouldering dark eyes. He could see how good Nico felt at being accepted so easily, it looked as if an urge in Nico was being satisfied. He could see how elated the younger boy was at being normal and not worrying about a new war or life and death situations all the time. Nico himself felt that he could get used to this feeling.

* * *

**So I was sick, and moving back to my flat. I legit spent 3 days living on ordered food because I could barely get out of bed. And after that I got lazy too invested in games and sick again. I was late for posting and off my schedule so I stayed up until after 3 am to finish this chapter when I need to wake up early. Also, the bubble tea part was mostly to satisfy me, milk tea and tapioca balls are addicting.**


End file.
